Beloved Soul
by skyblue23
Summary: Discovering Kyuubi,the demon that is sealed inside him, at a young age Naruto Uzumaki throws away his mask of happiness, and leaves the village he once called home. While traveling he meets many new people and discovers a few dark secrets as well.
1. Prologue

To live a life of lonliness, a life of pain, a life of hatred. This was my life.I had no reason to live, no reason to go on. To relive those beatings, what was the point of it all, but no matter how much i tried I could never do it, give up, but why? I would ask myself everytime. What reason did I have to continue? My answer came in the form of a fox. I would get revenge on this village, the village of Konoha, the cause of all my suffering. It was their idiocy that caused me to suffer they coudn't see, or didn't want to, past their anger and sadness to see me, naruto. I was just a baby, taken advantage of, forced to carry a burden that would destroy my life, making everyone hate and shun me, a burden that would remind me of the betrayalthat i endured over and over again, aburden that was thrown upon me by my 'Father' my supposed flesh and blood. I lived though so much, I knew trust was not an option for me. The day I was born I was destined to live this life as Uzumaki Naruto, the jailor of The Kyuubi no Kitsune. 


	2. Understanding

Understandings

In the village of Konoha a lone boy sat on a bed inside an empty

apartment. The young child looked about five years old, his hair

that was once a bright blond was now covered in dirt and blood,

the once most lively shade of sky blue eyes dull and lifeless, his

once, of an eyesore, orange jumpsuit was now tattered with blood

soaked stains. As he looked down at his crimson colored hands, he

deafly reached up to touch his whisker like marks that adorned his

face. Silently one by one tears streamed down his scarred cheeks. Moments passed by, until images of today's events surfaced up continuing to plague the child's mind.

—_**Flashback**__**—**_

He stood in the middle of a clearing on the outskirts of Konoha. It was getting late, the light of the sun slowly dimming, he knew he had to leave soon. As he turned to leave he heard the sound of branches breaking. Quickly turning his body physically relaxing as he came face to face with a man who looked about sixteen. He had silver gravity defying hair, a mask that covered his face, excluding his eyes, his Konoha headband slanted to the side covering his left eye. The newcomers' eyes widened in slight surprise at seeing the child here, but nonetheless spoke, " Naruto, what are you doing, you know you shouldn't be here." Naruto then spoke to respond, "Nothing really, I just wanted to get away from 'them' you know what I mean Kakashi." But as he spoke, the now identified Kakashi, was silently seething inside 'no child should have to go through this, he's only five, god dammit, it's all this damn villages' fault that he has to suffer idiots can't tell the difference between an innocent child and a demon." this went unnoticed to Naruto as he remembered the first time Kakashi and him had met. The villagers had cornered him in an alley and were slowly making their way to him when, out of nowhere, a man, in a black dress-like uniform with a mask that looked like a dog and katana on his side, yelling at the villagers to leave. After they had left Naruto had asked what his name was and the newcomer had responded with "Kakashi". ever since that day Kakashi would secretly take care of him and after a while became a brother figure to him. Breaking out of his thoughts Naruto turned to Kakashi which successfully broke Kakashi's out of his. Naruto once again spoke, " I was going to leave anyway, its was getting dark" while saying this he pointed towards the sky to emphasize his point. Nodding in understanding, Kakashi watched as the boy left slightly depressed after this encounter. One thought went through his mind ' I'm sorry sensei '

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

When Naruto had finally returned to the village he found himself getting an uneasy feeling in pit of his stomach. Catching a movement out of the corner of his eye he spotted a group a villagers and ninjas alike gathering, mentally berating himself for not realizing this earlier. He calmly turned a corner only to find himself at a dead-end, silently cursing his luck, he turned around only to be greeted by angry faces. Cursing once again he waited for inevitable, and as he did a chunin had henged into the Hokage, came forward with look of pure hatred. He then spoke " disgusting demon, I should have killed you the day I saw you, today I will serve justice and kill the one that continues to plague our lives. KYUBI YOU DIE NOW!".

Naruto couldn't believe his ears his the one he would trust his life with, the one he had once called 'Ji-Ji' had thought he was a monster. One and only one thought ran through young Naruto's mind as he looked into the older mans eyes, that were full of anger and hatred, 'I was betrayed' and as realization settled in Naruto his eyes hardened and his voice became ice cold as he spoke " I see, if that's how you always thought of me 'oji-chan' then kill me" . With the pitiful feeling of helplessness, Naruto watched as they slowly crept forward with a predatory look in there eyes as if hunting down an animal. Hours had passed when the villagers had finally left, with a sickening satisfying aura, thinking they had finally killed the demon. Looking down the alley to make sure the everyone had left Naruto slowly and painfully got up to lean on the brick walls he glanced up the starry sky to speak words that seamed to float through the empty night, " Dad, I hope you liked what you saw" with that he gradually, although painfully, got to his feet agonizingly slow heading towards his apartment.

_**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**__**Flashback**__**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**_

Naruto laid there in his empty, darkened apartment, motionless. Hours had passed since Naruto had finally gotten to his apartment. He thought about what he was to do next, after all no one wanted a demon living in their village. Breaking him out of his train of thought, a voice made itself noticed, "you know that's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard, your not a demon" sounding amused by the end, Naruto on the other hand was surprised as he listened to the some what feminine voice speaking as if it were confident in what it had said, finally getting over his surprise, and slight happiness, Naruto spoke, " who are you?". the voice once again spoke " ah, my name" (pause) "my name, is a name that is feared, a name that is awed upon, a name that you've always known, that is my name" with that the voice stopped, but there was no need for it to continue he new who he was talking to.

" Kyubi", were the words that were whispered throughout the empty room.

_**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**_

_(note: Naruto is completely smart because of experience) _

_**Aaaaaahhh, finally I'm done that took a lot out of me. Heheh!**_

_**Well how do you like it! I'm probably going to have my next chapter by next week or something like that…. yuuup**_

_**Oh yeah, PEEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE review **_

**;)**

…_**..THANK YOU….**_


End file.
